


As Close as They Get to Talking

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2867300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason overhears a conversation Dick has with his empty grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Close as They Get to Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[DCU, Jason Todd/+any, Close Enough](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563412.html?thread=79283924#t79283924)_
> 
> I was doing some thinking and writing in the AU I have where Dick is a cop and Babs is a forensic tech (like NCIS) and while I debated if I was going on from where I was, there was this sudden, inexplicable need to write one of these odd conversations between Dick and Jason. I don't even know why because that AU doesn't have all the Red Hood angst, but I went with it anyway.

* * *

For a moment, it was a bad joke.

Or some misplaced wish-fulfillment.

Either way, it was difficult to believe his ears.

“I should have been there,” Dick was saying, his hands in his pockets. His head was lowered, voice a bit muffled, and there was a part of Jason that wondered if Golden Boy was actually crying. “You shouldn't have been alone. I'm sorry. Sorry for that, sorry for everything. I... I always wanted a little brother, did I ever tell you that? Back in the circus, back with my parents, the only thing I thought I needed to make life more perfect than it already was... a brother. Mom said maybe one would come along for my birthday. Or Christmas.”

Jason opened his mouth to mock that, but Dick went on before he could.

“'Course before either of those things came around again, they were both dead. I never could bring myself to ask if maybe she was pregnant when she died. Then Zucco would have taken something else from me and maybe I wouldn't have been able to stop myself when I went after him.” Dick shook his head. “I almost couldn't after what Joker did to you, to Babs...”

Jason snorted, but Dick didn't seem to hear him.

“All I wanted was a brother, but I was too busy being mad at our 'father' to be a good brother to the one I got. Had to be independent, do things on my own.” Dick sighed. “I should have been there. I should have helped, should have protected you...”

Dick put his hand on the headstone. “I'm sorry.”

“You do realize I'm not in there, right?” Jason finally asked. He'd had about enough of this, whatever the hell it was. Dick must have heard him by now, and the act could stop at any time. “It's not funny.”

Dick swallowed, still not looking at him. “Did I ever say I thought it was?”

“No, but that doesn't mean you're not waiting to deliver the punchline. How long have you known I was standing behind you? The whole damn time? Do you _want_ me to shoot you?”

“No.”

“Then why the hell say any of that?”

“Because it's true.”

That's half a slap in the face half a kick to the gut. Jason stared at him, jaw working, fists balling up, anger coursing through him. “Damn it, Dick, stop joking or I will fu—”

“I didn't say it to you.”

Jason blinked. “Excuse me? I was standing right here, and even if I wasn't, you're giving this speech to my headstone. You patted it like you would my head, you son of a—”

“I said it to the only version of you I think will listen,” Dick said, his smile crooked and a bit messed up, even _sad._ “You don't, and I don't think I could have said it to you. These days, Jason, the only way we talk is with our fists. The words never come. I can talk here, now, but it's years too late. It doesn't change anything. I can't undo what I did, what I didn't do...”

Jason shook his head. “You don't mean that.”

“Believe what you want,” Dick said, turning to leave. “I told you I couldn't have this conversation with you.”

“Just my empty grave.”

“It's as close as I'll ever get to reaching you.”

And Jason couldn't argue with that.


End file.
